


Christmas Morning

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Jai's annoying, Merry Christmas, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Nothing is more annoying than Christmas music at 6 am.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Christmas Morning

It was a rare treat when all four of them could be together, so the fact that they were spending their Christmas at the Manor this year was definitely something of a gift. 

At least… that’s what Gwen thought last night when she snuggled down next to Dean and turned in for the night after a rousing game of Shot-for-Shot… which she won… again. Again, that was what she was excited for last night when she finally closed her eyes and gave into the smile that for once Christmas was going to be a fantastic time without the drama, blood, and gore of their usual lives.

Until she heard it.

It was six in the morning.  _ SIX _ ! And the only thing that penetrated the door to her room was something other than silence. No, it wasn’t silence at all, in fact she should have known it wouldn’t be quiet with Jai and Sam in the same house, but even that thought didn’t cover the sound echoing through the wide open area of the foyer clear up the stairway and down the long halls of the Manor.

This was Christmas music. 

And not just any song but “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree.”

Dean groaned behind her, snuggling deeper into the pillow as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. Gwen wanted to ignore it, really she did, but there was this scene in her head that she just couldn’t let go, and it scared the hell out of her.

The scene from “Home Alone.”

She could almost see it in her head, the way Jai set up some life-sized cardboard cut-outs of them on a railroad track as she danced around the tree with a cup of coffee in her hand. It had her out of bed before she knew what she was doing, knocking Dean in the chin, which only got a groan before he landed on his ass beside the bed.

“Ow! Motherfu--” he half-laughed as he watched her make for the door, dressed in only his flannel and a pair of hot dog sleep pants that she snatched from the chair beside the door. “Gwen! Where are you going?”

“Listen,” she whispered, and stopped, just for a second to see his eyes widen. 

“Aw, hell!” He scrabbled to grab her fluffy pink robe and followed after her as she made her way out of the room, tying it around his waist. 

Gwen managed to make it down the first small flight of stairs before she looked up at Sam coming down the opposite hall. The look of confusion on his face was priceless, but it made Gwen even more worried since the woman was now downstairs unsupervised.

“What’s going on?” He questioned as they met on the main landing of the staircase.

“You were supposed to be watching her, Sam, what do you mean what’s going on?” Dean snipped and Sam replied with only a roll of his eyes. 

“She knows how to sneak out, Dean,” Sam huffed, “she’s like a little ninja.”

“Hardly,” Gwen puffed as the three of them neared the bottom of the stairs. That was when she heard Sam laughing and turned to see Dean tugging at the bottom of the robe. “Would you like to go up and change?”

“No,” he huffed and sighed, “I wanna get down to the bottom of this  _ whatever the hell  _ she’s doing.”

Turning right at the bottom of the steps, they made their way into the dining room, which turned out wasn’t a dining room anymore but a literal wonderland, complete with a tree, a buffet, and Jai sitting on a large throne, foot bopping to the song that blasted over the speakers.

After a moment of them standing stupefied in the doorway, she finally looked up, grinned and shot to her feet.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” she pranced down towards them and stopped just short, eyes on Dean, “and apparently, half naked.”

“Well, some little elf decided blasting music at this time of morning was a good idea.” Dean grouched and crossed his arms, the very wrong thing to do as it brought the robe higher and Jai gave him a little smirk. “What?”

“I can see your little boxer briefs,” she winked and stepped back. Dean tugged on the end of the robe again. “Have no fear, Deanie--”

“Don’t call me that, you little--”

“What are you doing down here?” Gwen became curious as she eyed over the room once more, taking in the mountain of presents in the corner, but as her eyes shifted back to her partner, she saw a very familiar smirk rise up on Jai’s face. “What?”

“I got you a present.” The hunter grinned and backed away, reaching for the closet built into the side of the room. 

And there it was.

Gwen wasn’t too far off with the trains and life-sized cut outs, but it was the tiny wagons they stood in that she would have never guessed at. Or the onesies.

“What the hell are those?” Sam laughed. All four of them had become inanimate objects, moving out of the darkness like a creepy little scene from a mannequin store.

Each one had a unique look. The first one had to be Jai’s, smaller than the rest and dressed like the elf she was pretending to be, but it was Gwen’s that had the taller woman narrowing her eyes. 

The mannequin had red and green tights, a fluffy, sparkling tutu, and a matching ugly sweater, but it all was custom made into one piece. 

Gwen shook her head. “You’re kidding right?”

“Don’t be a bah-humbug,” Jai giggled, pulling the wagons out more as Sam’s -- taller than Gwen’s and more… Sam-ish -- appeared next. This one was more brown, and Gwen instantly shook her head. It was a reindeer. She got Sam a reindeer onesie. 

Sam burst out laughing, like falling to the ground laughing as he doubled over and placed his hand over his mouth.

The next one was definitely for their missing family member. 

Dressing in a shiny golden toga -- that left little to the imagination -- with a little halo sitting atop its head, was definitely a Christmas outfit for Cas. Gwen made her way around the small wagon and shook her head at the fluffy black wings that were sewn onto the back of the fabric by an intricate golden thread pattern. 

“Not much here,” Gwen giggled, directing her smirk in Jai’s direction.

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping you would save that one for the bedroom. Dean in a bathrobe is scary enough, I’m not sure I could live seeing Cas in this, but hey, it’s your present so…” She shrugged and Gwen turned her eyes to the next one that Jai pulled from the closet.

It was that one that got Gwen to actually smile and she saw the moment Dean paled.

“What is that?” The grumpy one growled as he looked over the pink bunny costume complete with the buttflap. “No way! No way am I wearing that, Jai. Take it back.”

“What do you mean  _ take it back _ ?” Jai grinned, “you can’t take it back, Dean, it’s Christmas.”

He sighed, rolled his eyes, tugged down on the bathrobe and let his eyes move towards the buffet not a whole lot farther into the room. 

“Okay,” he relented, the hairs on his legs rising as the goosebumps formed on his skin. “Fine, give it to me.”

Gwen grinned, meeting Jai’s eyes as she moved over and managed to slip the clothing off before Dean snatched it out of her hand and took off to the downstairs bathroom. Sam smirked, held out his hand for his and kissed Jai softly on the cheek before disappearing after his brother.

Sitting back at the table, one that Dan managed to set up while they all were changing, Gwen glanced over the bunny and the reindeer that sat at the table stuffing food in their mouth. Beside her, Jai propped her foot up on the chair, leaning back towards Gwen. Her light eyes falling right on Gwen's dark ones.

“So, what do you think?” Jai sipped at her coffee.

“Adorable,” was the reply as she reached for her tea.

“I thought so, too,” Jai grinned, holding up her mug, “hey, Merry Christmas, G.”

Gwen laughed, tapping her tea cup against the coffee mug as her eyes went to the boys again. “Merry Christmas, Tiny Dancer.”


End file.
